


I fell in love with the beast

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Yamada, a fairy, went against the cultural rules by helping an injured beast, Yuto. The two were exposed and now had to face the harsh punishment from society.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Yuto is locked in the dungeon. He desperately attemps to escape, but the room is covered by multiple enchantments. Opening a door or crushing the thick wall are not a problem for Yuto but breaking a fairy spell is something he couldn’t do.  
  
Nor something his species can do.  
  
Yuto is a ‘beast’, typically labelled as wild creature that serves the demons. While the fairies are the good ones- they are the healers and the keepers of wishes.  
  
At least this was what he was told when he grows up.  
  
The war between the fairies and demons has been ongoing for nearly a century. No one really know what started the war. But because of this war, human decided to leave Amethyst- the land of magic- and build their own civilization on the other side of the world far from all the magical creature. Their wizards and witches who refuses to let go of their powers was given the option to stay.  
  
One of them is Yuto’s mother.  
  
Hence the reason why Yuto does not look or behave like the other beast.  
  
Yuto still remember that eventful night 6 months ago, when a group of demons came to their house to recruit Yuto to join the new demon army. They believed that Yuto has powerful abilities as both beast and wizard. But his parents refused. From the beginning Yuto’s parents avoided participating in the meaningless war. The argument escalated, resulting in fights.  
  
His parents knew they didn’t stand a chance against the high-ranking demons. Using her last breath, Yuto’s mother casted a spell to stop time- allowing Yuto to escape before the place was destroyed in an explosion, burning his home into ashes.  
  
Together with his parents.  
  
Yuto dragged himself into the woods, trying to hide from the demons that were hunting him down. He couldn’t use his magic either, for he was weak and badly injured. He somehow made it to the Valley of Contentment and fell into the River of Hope.  
  
As he sank in the river, Yuto made one last wish- **to** **stay alive and ends the war.**  
  
Suddenly a pocket of air surrounded him He was then lifted out from the water and landed at the riverbank.  
  
_“Look Dai-chan! It’s a human!”_  
  
_ “Human in Amethyst? This is strange…”_  
  
_ “He is injured. Oh my, perhaps he was beaten by our enemy.”_  
  
_ “Then the enemy must be nearby! Hurry up Yama-chan, let’s get him out of here. They might be watching us.”_  
  
_ The two fairies cast a spell to make Yuto floats, and quickly bring him to a cottage on the other side of the valley. Yuto was half conscious. He doesn’t even have the energy to talk. He however could faintly see a beautiful man with transparent dragon-fly wings with tinge of purple flying close to him. Every flap of his wings gives out the sweet lavender smell. Yuto feels like the pain he felt from the injuries earlier are lessening every minute._  
  
_ **Who are you?**_  
  
_ “I am Yamada, and this is my twin fairy Daiki.”_  
  
_ **Eih what? How did he know?**_  
  
_ “I can read your minds,” Yamada answers. “Now just rest while find a way to treat your injuries, okay?”_  
  
_ “Thank… you…”_  
  
  
That was Yuto’s last word before he passed out. He didn’t know how long he was out, but when he woke up again the wounds on his body have been neatly wrapped with bandage.  
  
  
_“Don’t move,” Yamada enters the room. “You have a few broken ribs.”_  
  
_ Yuto frowns. That explains why it is so hard for him to breath._  
  
_ “Thank you,” the tall boy thanks his saviour. “But I must leave. The demons are still looking for me,”._  
  
_ “Why would the demons chase after a beast?”_  
  
_ Yuto freezes. Yamada is staring at him with a rather serious face._  
  
_ **What should I tell him?**_  
  
_ “The truth,” Yamada responds._  
  
_ **Damn it! I forgot he can read minds!**_  
  
_ “It’s great that you remember it now,” the boy sneers, crossing his arms. “Spill the bean.”_  
  
_ “Why are you still treating me if you know I am a beast?”_  
  
_ “Are you? Are you really a beast?”_  
  
_ “I am half beast,”_  
  
_ Yamada is puzzled. “Half?”_  
  
_ Yuto takes out his left hand and show it to Yamada. In a blink of the eye grey furs begin to grow on the dorsum part of Yuto’s left hand- startling the fairy. Looking at Yamada’s frightened face, Yuto then closes his eyes and chant a spell- resulting in the furs disappearing from both of their sights._  
  
_ “My mother is a witch. So, I am half beast and half wizard,” Yuto explains._  
  
_ “That’s why you look like human…”_  
  
_ Yuto nods. “I can shift to my beast side whenever I want. Spells and magic are cool, but there are times when a beast’s strength is needed.”_  
  
_ Yamada is astonished with what he just learned. There are things beyond the one taught by the elders. _  
  
_ “You must feel regret for helping the enemy…”_  
  
_ “Enemy?”_  
  
_ “Well… we have been at war for a long time…”_  
  
_ Yamada smiles. “Just because our ancestors are not in good terms, doesn’t mean that we too must behave the same way. Furthermore, you are more like a human than the beast. No, you are not my enemy. At least for now.”_  
  
_ “Thank you, Yamada,” Yuto returns the smile._  
  
_ “By the way, I didn’t know your name.”_  
  
_ “Yuto. You can call me Yuto.”_  
  
_ “Tell me Yuto, why the demons are chasing you?”_  
  
_ “Because I refused to join them in war,” Yuto bites his lips. Tears begin to accumulate in his eyes. “And they killed my family because of that.”_  
  
_ “Oh my, I’m really sorry for your lost Yuto. I-”_  
  
_ Yamada couldn’t continue his sentence. His heart sinks seeing Yuto crying in front of him. He could hear Yuto’s thoughts- the boy is blaming himself for the death of his parents._  
  
_ He can feel the suffering Yuto is going through._  
  
_ Yamada approaches the tall boy and stands in front of Yuto who is sitting on the bed. He then gently pulls Yuto’s head towards him, allowing the boy’s head to rest on the lower part of his chest._  
  
_ “I understand… it must be devastating for you,” says Yamada as he softly pats Yuto’s back. “Cry as much as u want. It’s okay…”_  
  
_ Yuto hugs Yamada’s leg as he continues to weep._  
  
  
Yuto stayed with the twins since then. It was peaceful, like he found a new family. Yuto’s wounds healed, and as a mean to thank them Yuto helps with chores around the cottage. Yamada has a cheerful and friendly personality, making Yuto feels comfortable being with him. Daiki who is in charge of training new fairies were rarely home, giving opportunity for Yuto and Yamada to become closer each day.  
  
Or perhaps too close.  
  
Yuto didn’t know exactly when, but he slowly developed unusual interest towards the beautiful fairy. He feels very tempted to become intimate with Yamada. Yuto blamed it to his beast instinct. He came out with various new spell to supress his ‘beasty needs’, but to no avail. Yuto was afraid that Yamada will ‘hear’ his embarrassing thoughts. He tried his best not to be in the same room whenever Daiki is away.  
  
But that one night everything changes.  
  
  
_“Yuto, dinner is ready!” Yamada brings the floating food to the dining table. “Let’s eat!”_  
  
_ Yuto pretends not to hear Yamada calling him, making Yamada a little bit angry. He flicks his wand, causing the book in Yuto’s hand closed by itself. Yuto squints at the other boy. He later smirks and mumbles something. A cup of flour that was on the kitchen suddenly falls onto the fairy. Yamada’s hair is now white due to the flour._  
  
_ “You are not the only one who knows magic Yama-chan,” Yuto brags._  
  
_ Yamada blows his fronts bangs. “You are so done!” he flies towards Yuto and strangle the tall boy. “I’m going to kill you!”_  
  
_ Yuto laughs. Yamada’s strangle doesn’t hurt him at all. Yuto pinches Yamada’s cheeks hard._  
  
_ “Ittai!!!” Yamada’s wings suddenly stop moving. The fairy falls on top of Yuto who is laughing at the fairy’s cuteness._  
  
_ “Mou…” Yamada pouts. He lands onto Yuto’s lap, facing the boy. Watching the happiness on Yuto’s face give some sort of tranquilizing effect to the fairy._  
  
_ Yuto stops laughing upon realizing Yamada staring at him. Yamada’s face is very close. His heart begins to beat faster, and his breathing becomes rapid. He is very tempted to go for Yamada’s lips._  
  
_ **No, I can’t do it. This is not right.**_  
  
_Yamada suddenly bends and kiss Yuto on the lips, shocking the other boy._  
  
_“You wanted to do that right?” asks Yamada._  
  
_ Yuto gulps. He just slowly nods, embarrassed that Yamada reads his dirty mind._  
  
_ “What else do you want to do?”_  
  
_ Yuto didn’t answer. He is trying his best to control his nerves._  
  
_ Yamada caresses Yuto’s jawline with his right hand. “I heard beasts are loyal, they only mate with one partner. Have you mated before Yuto?”_  
  
_ Like a puppy Yuto shook his head._  
  
_ “Stop avoiding me. I know everything that is in your mind…” Yamada smiles._  
  
_ “Yama-chan… I …”_  
  
_ “Shhhh…” Yamada put his right index finger on Yuto’s lips. “Your ears and tail are coming out… classic sign of your ‘needs’. Plus… it is full moon tonight…”_  
  
_ Yuto licks his lips. The beast inside him is screaming._  
  
_ **I want you Yama-chan.**_  
  
_Yamada smiles. “Then I will be your partner, Yuto.”_  
  
  
That night went on rough yet sweet. It was the first time Yuto reveals his alpha-beast side to Yamada. Interestingly, Yamada was not scared of the beast unleashed- he was rather excited for it. Yamada became Yuto’s mate, and he swore to be with him forever. Daiki knew about their relationship. He persistently reminded them multiple times to stay low and keep it secret- because fairies and beast are forbidden to be friends, let alone becoming mating partner.  
  
But somehow, they were exposed when the demons attacked fairy territory 3 days ago in pursue of Yuto. Seeing Yamada in danger, Yuto transformed into the beast to save his loved one. The high-ranking demons were right; although he can only do simple spells as a wizard, Yuto is exceptionally strong in his beast form. He single-handedly defeats the enemy’s troupe.  
  
Unfortunately, the Fairy High Council Yabu is not happy with the incident. He blames Yuto and Yamada for the destruction of their homeland. Yuto was caught and thrown into this dungeon, while Yamada had to face the council tribunal.  
  
_What is happening there? Is Yama-chan safe?_  
  
  
\--------------

“How can you bring disgrace to our species? Have you not learnt what they did to our forefather?” Yabu yells at the young fairy.   
  
Yamada keep staring at the floor. He is angry and frustrated. To be summoned by the fairy council and being humiliated in the court in front of all fairies alike, he never knew his own race can be this mean.  
  
Aren’t fairies supposed to be the healers? To bring joy to the world? Today Yamada finally witnessed the ugly reality- that fairies can even be meaner compared to the beast.  
  
“Any last word before the council decide on your punishment?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Yes,” Yamada lifts his face up, looking directly into Yabu’s eyes.  
  
Yabu glares at the young fairy. It is well known that Yamada has different school of thoughts compared to rest of them. He is rebellious and keen to disregard rules. Yabu tried to be lenient, thinking the boy is still immature. He offered his guidance so that Yamada can live peacefully in the fairy community.  
  
But not this time.  
  
Associating with the beast is a major crime. No matter what the reason is, Yamada is at fault for helping a wild beast and let the beast stay in the community- putting other fairies at risk.  
  
“Very well then,” Yabu crosses his hands. “Let us hear what you have to say.”  
  
Daiki holds Yamada’s hand. “Please Yama-chan,” he whispers. “Don’t make things worse. Just keep quiet.”  
  
Yamada ignores Daiki’s warning. Yamada, who is wearing a white shirt with white long trouser, opens his wings and floats in the air. His transparent with tinge of purple dragonfly wings gracefully flaps to keep him afloat. He wants his voice to be heard by all.  
  
“The fairy council representatives that I respected, and my dear fellow fairies,” Yamada begins. “I am brought to you as a criminal for helping a helpless being. I am brought here in front of all of you for loving another creature other than us.”  
  
“That creature is a beast!!!” Yabu screams.  
  
“Beast or demons, fairy or human- does it really matter?” Yamada continues his preach. “We can’t choose who we are born as. And I believe that not one race is capable of pure evil or pure good. We hated him just because he is a beast. He lives with me for the past 6 months- I can swear that he is the kindest creature I have ever met in my life. It is not fair to punish him for our great forefather’s misunderstanding.”  
  
Yabu laughs. “You are saying this because you are in love with that beast!”  
  
“Yes!! I love him! Yuto is a kind-hearted person. You saw how he fought for us that night. Knowing he will be exposed didn’t stopped him from protecting our land and its citizens! I dare say if it’s not because of Yuto, we will not be standing here in this court right now!!” Yamada paused.  
  
“And if loving him makes me a criminal, so be it!”  
  
“Yama-chan!” Daiki flies towards his twin brother. “I am sorry Your Excellency. My brother is still unwell from the assault he received the other day. Please forgive him,” Daiki desperately tries to reduce the tension between the two.  
  
Yabu’s ego is taunted by Yamada’s words. The occupants in the court room start talking among themselves, perhaps influenced by Yamada’s speech.  
  
“QUIET!!” Yabu exclaims. “With the power bestowed on me by our forefathers, I will hereby deliver the punishment for Yamada.”  
  
“For betraying your race and complotting with the enemy, all of Yamada’s power will be stripped off from him. He and his beloved beast will be sentence to death at noon tomorrow!”  
  
A loud sound of thunder was heard in the court room, and at the same time Yamada’s beautiful wings disappear. Daiki fortunately able to catch his twin before Yamada touches the ground.  
  
“Please reconsider Your Excellency!!” Daiki begs, but Yamada stops him.  
  
“I would rather die than begging to him!”  
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
Footsteps are nearing Yuto’s cell. He gets on his feet, ready to fight if needed. The lock to his cell suddenly turns into a block of ice. Yuto pull the cell door, breaking the ice and allows him to exit.  
  
“Daiki!” Yuto is shocked to see Daiki standing in front of 2 unconscious guard. “What is going on? Where’s Yama-chan?”  
  
“No time to talk. Just follow me,” Daiki begins to run. They moves towards the other side of the dungeon where Yamada is located. Yuto takes down the bodyguards while Daiki rescues his twin from the cell.  
  
“Yama-chan!” Yuto hugs Yamada the moment he sees the boy. His heart is torn to see Yamada’s pale face. “Oh no… what have they done to you?”  
  
“They strip off his fairy powers. Yama-chan is mortal now,” Daiki explains. “He has become human.”  
  
Yuto holds Yamada’s hand tightly. “I’m sorry… this is because of me…” the boy’s hand is shaking due to both regret and anger.  
  
“It’s all right Yuto. It’s not your fault. It’s them…” Yamada reassures.  
  
“We don’t have much time. You two must leave this place before morning comes,” Daiki takes out his wand and cast a spell on the two. Yamada and Yuto’s face slowly change to resemble the guards. Their clothes too.  
  
“Go to the end of this land to the Valley of Contentment. Do not cross the river. Instead, follow the river to the hillside. You will find a man named Hikaru. He will help you,” Daiki lays out his instructions.  
  
“But how about you?” Yamada asks. “You are coming with us, right?”  
  
Daiki shook his head. “I can’t.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I have my reasons Yama-chan. Don’t worry about me, I will be all right,” Daiki tries to reassure his twin brother.  
  
Yamada hugs his twin tightly. They were never separated before. This will be the first time the twins will be away from each other.  
  
“Take care of Yama-chan Yuto,”  
  
“With my life,” Yuto replies.  
  
Daiki smiles. “Now go! I will distract the guards!”  
  
  
\---------------  
  
  
They have been walking for days, surviving on fruits and water from the river. Yuto and Yamada strictly adhere to Daiki’s instruction, but there is no sign of anyone so far. The river seems endless.  
  
“_Ittai_!” Yamada screams. His left knee hits a rock nearby as he trips.  
  
Yuto quickly tends to Yamada. “Are you all right?”  
  
Yamada nods. “Just a scratch.”  
  
Yuto stares at Yamada’s swollen feet. Some of them has even start to blister.  
  
“Let me carry you,” Yuto offers.  
  
“It’s okay Yuto, I’m fine-woahhh,” the boy screams as Yuto suddenly piggy-back him without warning.  
  
“Feels better?”  
  
“Emm..” Yamada blushes. He slowly put his hands around Yuto’s broad shoulder. “Ne Yuto… I am heavy…”  
  
Yuto smiles. “I am a beast Yama-chan. I can hold weight 100 times than mine, so yeah… you are not heavy at all.”  
  
“I never thought that walking is this painful. I haven’t walk this far before.”  
  
“I’m sorry… you lost your wings because of me…”  
  
Yamada hugs Yuto’s tighter. “I told you many times dear… it’s not your fault.”  
  
“I will protect you Yama-chan. I swear in the name of my parents. I will not let anyone harm you as long as I live,” Yuto promises.  
  
“I believe you,” Yamada rubs his head with Yuto. “Speaking of which, now we are like your parents! A handsome beast, and a human. Do you think we will have our own children someday?”  
  
Yuto laughs. “We are both males…”  
  
“This is the land of magic Yuto… Nothing is impossible. Our encounter for example, is a miracle by itself.”  
  
“I love you Yama-chan,” Yuto lovingly says to his beloved. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I know… I love you too my beast,” Yamada kisses Yuto’s right cheek.  
  
They continue their journey, desperately hoping for a better tomorrow. Yuto couldn’t care less about the war anymore. All he wants is to be with Yamada. To love Yamada till his last breath. He will build Yamada a new home and provide all the things Yamada need. Yuto will not let Yamada live in suffer, not even a moment.  
  
This is the oath of a beast.  
  
  
  
~the end… maybe?


	2. The tough decision

Yuto storms out from the room and heads to River of Hope. He is extremely mad at Yamada, to the extent that he unintentionally transformed into his beast form. He loves Yamada wholeheartedly, but Yuto could not accept Yamada’s request this time.  
  
_Why would Yama-chan jeopardizes their lives? How could he forget what they did to him?_  
  
“Yuto,”  
  
Yuto turns upon hearing his name being called, watches as Hikaru walks towards his direction.  
  
“You know that emotion is your biggest trigger. No potion can help you dealing with it,” Hikaru stands next to the bulky beast.  
  
“How can I stay calm with his request?” yells Yuto in his deep thick husky beast voice. “Do you really expect me to help those people who ruined Yama-chan’s life?”  
  
“You vowed to it, when you drowned in this very river.”  
  
“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE WAR! I’M TAKING YAMA-CHAN AWAY FROM AMETHYST!”  
  
Yuto takes a huge rock nearby him and throws it into the river angrily, causing a huge water spurt. He thought that he could escape this mess and build their very own life outside of Amethyst. But here he is, entangled in the middle.  
  
Yuto and Yamada walked for almost 10 days along the river, following Daiki’s instruction. It was raining heavily that night. They sat under a huge willow tree. Yuto used his magic to build an invisible dome, sheltering them from the heavy downpour. Yamada was shivering in Yuto’s arms. His petite body was warm to touch. Yuto’s heart sank watching the person he loves being ill like that. He felt helpless.  
  
Suddenly Yuto saw a bright sphere approaching. Thinking it was the fairy clan that came after them, Yuto was prepared to fight.

  
  
_“Hold your attacks young wizard, I am here to help,” a voice comes from the bright sphere._  
  
_ “Who are you?” Yuto fiercely asks._  
  
_ “A friend,” a middle age man in white robe steps out from the sphere. “Your partner is sick. I can help him.”_  
  
_ Yuto hesitates. He is beyond paranoid with strangers. But one thing for sure, this man is neither demons nor fairy._  
  
_ “What are you?”_  
  
_ The man offers his right hand. “I am a wizard like you Yuto. My name is Hikaru.”_

  
  
Yuto cradle carried Yamada and stepped into Hikaru’s sparkling sphere. The sphere floated higher, and within a few seconds they were brought to a new place. It is a small village that Hikaru built to help war refugees like Yuto and Yamada. Not many knows about its existence, as this village was kept hidden by Hikaru’s powerful magic. They were given two options; to stay and help Hikaru rescuing other refugees, or board the ship to the other side of the world where non magical human lives.  
  
Many chose to surrender their powers and sail to start a new life without magic. For Yuto and Yamada, they decided to stay. Yamada was tended back to health. Slowly, the petite boy adjusted to his new body and abilities. While Yuto trains his magic with Hikaru, Yamada helps around by nursing injured creatures that seek refuge at the village.  
  
3 months has passed. Life was peaceful and meaningful for the couple. They were given their own small cottage by the river. It is full of romance. Yuto stayed true by his promised, showering Yamada with love and kisses every day. They are content with their lives.  
  
  
Until Daiki showed up about 1 week ago.  
  
The fairy was seriously wounded when Hikaru brought him to the village. The wounds were inflicted by magic, making it harder to cure. Hikaru did all he could with the wizarding knowledge he has, but Daiki’s recovery is nowhere near.

  
  
  
_“The Fairy high council decided to battle. Yabu ordered fairy armies to attack the demons,” Daiki tells in his weak voice. “I tried to warn him… but he is too stubborn…”_  
  
_ “If he takes the entire army, then Fairy village is left unprotected,” Yamada frowns. “What was he thinking?”_  
  
_ “Yabu despised the idea of Yuto -a beast- saving the village. He wants to prove Fairy’s power to the world.”_  
  
_ “Egoist,” Yuto murmurs. “Yabu only care about his pride rather than his people.”_  
  
_ Daiki nods. “The village was attacked. We were outnumbered. Ladies and children were captured. While those who fought were heavily wounded. We didn’t stand a chance.”_  
  
_ “And Yabu? Did he fight too?”_  
  
_ “We keep him safe somewhere in the village. If The excellency is dead, the Fairy Kingdom fall.”_  
  
_ “Cowards!” Yuto curses._  
  
_ “That’s why I came here,” Daiki forces himself to sit. “Please help us Yuto. Help us to free the village from the demons.”_  
  
_ “Yuto laughs. “Seriously Daiki? After what your community has done to Yama-chan, do you really expect me to help you guys?”_  
  
_ “I know you are angry at Yabu. But there are a lot of innocent lives in danger here.”_  
  
_ “They didn’t say anything when ‘Your Excellency’ strips Yama-chan’s power. They are equally guilty!”_  
  
_ “Yuto,” Yamada holds Yuto’s hand. Yamada knows how much grudge his boyfriend has over that matter. Up till now, Yuto is blaming himself for what happened._  
  
_ “I’m sorry Daiki, I’m not that generous. To me Yama-chan is more important than anything else,” Yuto reaffirms. “Yama-chan is mortal now, and I have no problem letting go of my powers. We will sail to human kingdom on the next ship.”_  
  
_ “No, we can’t,” Yamada disagrees. “I can’t leave this place. Not now.”_  
  
_ “Are you siding them??”_  
  
_ “They are my people Yuto. Furthermore, we’ve seen how many have suffered from this war. You have the power to end it, maybe for good.”_  
  
_ “I can’t believe this,” Yuto’s hands are trembling out of anger. Furs begin to come put from his body._  
  
  
“Fairy is a gentle creature Yuto,” Hikaru speaks. “Physically, Yamada might be a mortal, but at heart he is still the pure fairy you met.”  
  
“I know…” Yuto starts to calm down. “He is the most loving and caring person. But how can he forgive so easily?”  
  
“It’s in their nature,” Hikaru brings Yuto, who is now in his human form, closer to the riverbank. “This river is sacred Yuto. It grants wishes to those who is worthy. Like you.”  
  
“I am not worthy at all. My parents died because of me. Yama-chan lost his powers because of me!”  
  
“Those painful events happened to give you more reasons to end this war.”  
  
“I promised I will keep Yama-chan safe. And I will. We will board on the next ship. I’m taking Yama-chan away from this place, far from this nonsense war.”  
  
“You are still bound to the vowed you made. It will be pass down to your entire generation until it’s fulfilled,” Hikaru warns.  
  
“We are both males. There is no ‘generation’ here.”  
  
Hikaru smirks. “Are you sure?”

  
  
\---------------------  
  
Yamada wakes up upon hearing the door being opened.  
  
“Yuto!” he rans towards his beloved beast and hugs him tightly.  
  
Yuto returns the hug. “I’m sorry. You must be scared,” he kisses Yamada’s forehead.  
  
Yamada rubs his head onto Yuto’s chest. “The only thing that scare me is living without you.”  
  
“Then let’s leave Amethyst.”  
  
Yamada did not answer. He brings Yuto to the nearest couch.  
  
“I have something to tell you,” says Yamada as they sit. “But please don’t be mad at me.”  
  
Yuto caresses Yamada’s right cheek. “Why would I?”  
  
“Actually, I requested something from Hikaru.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“A spell.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
Yamada takes Yuto’s right hand and puts it onto his stomach. “To carry our child.”  
  
Yuto’s eyes widen. He could not believe what he just heard. “Yama-chan… you… are you serious?”  
  
“Em,” Yamada nods.  
  
Yuto is overjoyed. He lifts Yamada and put him on his lap. Gently, Yuto cups Yamada’s face and kisses Yamada’s lips dearly.  
  
“I love you,” Yuto whispers. “I love you so much,” he kisses Yamada all over the faces.  
  
Yamada wraps his hands around Yuto’s long neck. “This is why we can’t leave Yuto,” Yamada is looking straight at his boyfriend’s eyes. “If we leave, the magic will be over. I don’t want to lose our child.”  
  
Yuto takes a deep breath. He pulls Yamada’s head to rest on his broad shoulder. “Why are you taking this risk Yama-chan?”  
  
“I know what you are capable of Yuto. I believe you can put an end to this meaningless war.”  
  
“Why do you have so much faith me? I am just a lost beast that you saved from drowning.”  
  
Yamada shakes his head. “You are a powerful wizard, and a mighty beast. And most importantly, you are the father of our child,” he once again makes Yuto touches his stomach.  
  
Yuto is lost for words. He holds Yamada dearly in his tight embrace. He does not know what to feel at the moment.  
  
“What if I did not return?”  
  
Yamada’s eyes become tearful. “You will return to me and our baby. I know you will. We’ll wait for you no matter how long it will take.”  
  
“Go Yuto, make this world a safer place for our child to live.”

  
  
  
~to be continued.


End file.
